As the network age develops, network services have spread daily life of people. The network services include at least online video, online music, online reading, and online shopping. By using the online video as an example, on each video website, while a user is watching an online video, recommended videos of a same type are displayed at the same time below the currently watched video or in a hidden window. The recommended videos of the same type may be categorized according to parameters such as a category, a theme, or participating staff of the current video. For example, video categories include at least a movie, a TV series, a music video (MV), a micro film, and a video that is uploaded by a netizen; for another example, video themes include at least comedy, suspense, romance, and action; for still another example, participating staff of a video may include cast members such as a director and a scriptwriter in addition to all leading actors.
Currently, a video recommendation strategy includes association rules (AR) and collaborative filtering (CF). The AR and the CF both assume that an entire user group has a same movie-watching interest, and when a video is recommended to one user in the user group, top N videos of a same type, which are watched by the other users, are recommended to the user, where N>1 and N is an integer. For example, because it is assumed that an entire user group has a same movie-watching interest in action movies, when a video is recommended to a user A, top ten action movies that are watched by the other users are recommended to the user A.
In an actual operation process, there is a difference between subjective interests of users in a network service. Moreover, a network service recommended according to a standard of an interest of an entire user group in a corresponding network service may not satisfy an interest of a single user in the network service, thereby reducing an accuracy rate of whether a network service, recommended by a background system according to a standard of an interest of an entire user group in a corresponding network service, satisfies an interest of a user in the network service.